1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recorded information reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a recorded information reproducing apparatus of a recording medium, for example, a CD Text disc for digital audio on which text information is recorded in a subcode data associated with main data such as audio data, visual data, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in case of reproducing desired data on a recording medium such as a CD Text on which text information corresponding to a plurality of languages has been recorded as subcode data, a plurality of text information blocks are preliminarily read and information on the block of a desired language is extracted from the read text information. There arises a problem that it takes time until the data of the desired language is obtained and a memory area for storing a plurality of information blocks is required. That is, it is a subject how fast the block of the desired language on the recording medium is accessed from viewpoints of saving of a capacity of RAM (Random Access Memory) provided in the reproducing apparatus and reduction of a data reading time.